Cutting units for a disc harrow are generally known. For example, from the publication EP 1 407 652 B 1 a cutting unit for a disc harrow is known, in which the stripping device is constructed as a disc which is rotatable about a rotation axis inclined to the rotation axis of the cutting blade. Through this inclination and the reduction, resulting thereby, of the distance between the disc and the cutting blade, an undesired blocking of the cutting blade occurs disadvantageously, particularly in the case of sticky soils.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting unit, especially for a disc harrow or a seed coulter, which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art and in which in particular a blocking of the cutting blade can be prevented even in the case of heavy and/or sticky soils.